1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device configuring a vehicle seatbelt device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a seatbelt retractor (a webbing take-up device) described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-241879, after a lock mechanism has been actuated and a guide drum (spool) is restricted from rotation in the pull-out direction, a clutch (rotating body) is rotated backwards by biasing force of a return spring (biasing member) so as to return to the initial position. In a state in which the clutch has returned to the initial position, unless a pilot arm (coupling member) swings downwards and meshing with teeth of a locking gear is released, the lock mechanism activates again due to rotation of the guide drum in the pull-out direction.
In this state, if a vehicle sensor lever (swing push-up member) of a vehicle sensor (acceleration sensor) moves upwards, the leading end of the sensor lever interferes with the pilot arm, so the pilot arm cannot swing downwards. The configuration disclosed in JP-A No. 2009-241879 therefore has a guide block is formed to the clutch, and by the guide block obstructing the vehicle sensor lever from above, it is restricted that the vehicle sensor lever swings upwards when the clutch is returning to its initial position.
In such a configuration that the swing push-up member is restricted from unintentionally rising when the rotating body such as the clutch is returning to its initial position by the swing push-up member, such as the vehicle sensor lever, configuring the acceleration sensor being interfered from above with the guide block. The swing push-up member must accordingly be provided with sufficient rigidity and mechanical strength to withstand interference such as from the guide block. This accordingly results in the swing push-up member becoming larger and/or an increase in weight of the swing push-up member.